wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Crumbs
Professor Crumbs '''is the former headmaster of the wizard school, WizTech. He is believed to be approximately 3 thousands old. He is a wise and powerful wizard and one who Justin admires. Wand Professor Crumb's wand has a very thin hourglass shaped handle and a long straight shaft with bumps going up the shaft. As the bumps go up the shaft the bumps go from big to small. It is said to be made of willow and is very similar to Albus Dumbledore in Harry Potter. Appearances Season 1 *Wizard School, Part 2 *Report Card Season 2 *Saving WizTech, Part 1 *Saving WizTech, Part 2 Season 3 *Wizards Exposed Season 4 *Alex Tells the World *Back to Max *Justin's Back In *Get Along, Little Zombie *Wizards vs. Everything *Who Will Be The Family Wizard Magical Powers and abilities Professor Crumbs is a very old, experienced and a powerful Wizard that gained and developed powers and magic spells over his hundred-year existence. Amongst his many powers we can count: *Spellcasting: Crumbs most basic power which allows him to cause magical actions to gain temporary powers. **Molecular Manipulation:' Crumbs is capable of transform objects into other things and create objects out of apparently thin air. **'Power Control: Crumbs' mastery of this power is superb. He could remove Alex of her wizardly powers and grant Full Wizardry to Justin. **'Illusionism: '''Crumbs was capable of creating the illusion that the US government actually learned about the Russos wizarding heritage. Though it seems that this power is limited to create people and apparently don't include the notion of space. **'Teleport: Crumbs used this power extensively to travel from place to place. *'Knowledge over magic: '''Not an actual power by itself, the knowledge of arcane lore allowed Crumbs to better use his magical powers and skills. *'Resistance to magically induced morality: Professor Crumbs posses resistance to Gorog's (and possibly to all Angels) powers to manipulate good and evil in a person. Weaknesses *Plastic: 'As with all Wizards, Crumbs's powers are useless against plastic. *'Felix's all-powerful wand: '''Despite his magical potency, Crumbs was incapable of dispelling the spell cast by Felix because of Felix's all-powerful wand. Spells Used *Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind.- Forces everyone to speak what's on their mind. *You haven't acted with any responsibility, say goodbye to your magical ability.- Takes away magical powers. *Return my spine back to align.- Returns a cracked spine back to normal. *Roly-Poly Holy Moly - Opens a black hole. *Unknown illusion spell (able to create fake people) Trivia *Professor Crumbs is supposed to be a spoof of Professor Dumbledore in the "Harry Potter" series. He even has a wand that looks like Dumbledore's wand. *Crumbs has extraordinary skills, which is proven by Chancellor Rootie Tootietootie when he exclaims, "Crumbs is going crazy Yoda on them down there." *Professor Crumbs' name is a funny spoof because in Wizard School Part 2 he is seen to enjoy muffins and when Alex came to talk to him about Dr. Evilini he spits muffin crumbs at her. *Crumbs is shown to be a little unfair by demoting Alex down to level 1 when she thought she was saving him. *Professor Crumbs is able to resist Gorog's evil influence. *Professor Crumbs was succeeded in the position of Headmaster of Wiz Tech by Justin Russo. *Professor Crumbs is an extremely powerful wizard as shown in the series finale being able to grant anyone Full Wizarding Abilities with just a wave of his wand. *Although Professor Crumbs says that he doesn't believe in aliens in the season four premiere, aliens did arrive in Waverly Place in Wizard for a Day. Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Male Category:Wizards Category:Teachers at WizTech Category:Magical beings Category:Recurring characters Category:Full Wizards